moshinanigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Call Super Scientist Tamara Tesla
I am not sure how many of my ideas of fiction and how it works is to be placed in a storyline narrative. I have no plot to just drop down the facts of the matter. Moshling Rescue Storyline works as the following. Ellie has two enemies. The Woolly Blue Hoodoos, if not all Hoodoos, and CLONC. There are three total goals for her to aim for. Safe Moshlings, clean up the jungle and finally to heal the mountain from whatever hypnotism curse Bill put on it. The latter is an overall aim she does not go for asap because she isn't much of a serious type. The eruption of Mt. Krakkablowa's is very much tied to the Custard Flood event. Moreso I want to imply this might be caused by a Hoodoo, but I do not want to be too absolute about this. Think of it as Crazy Bill being weird about that frog and microwave. I still don't get that. CLONC noticed Moshlings are up for grabs now as they cannot defend themselves and are hard to be reached by the opposing teams. Big Bad Bill being in a position of holding the power here, he made a deal with them; they are allowed to sent Glumps to pick up the Moshlings but they are not allowed to capture any Hoodoo (otherwise Bill will get Tribe Trouble) nor are they allowed to directly interfere with Ellie (like aim attack at her). They are not allowed to capture nor hurt her. Neither Fez Owl. The whole idea from Bill is that as long as Ellie is safe during her resqueing, he believes in her being able to save the Moshlings. He actually does not want anyone to be hurt during his game, just cause massive inconvenience. Moshlings as a group species all have something in common; irresponsibility. Just like how this entire project of Bill is irresponsible, Moshlings too fully trust on Ellie to save them and are not bothered to take care of themselves in terms of their own safety. They too begin to see this game as a game and dress up to make Ellie think she hasn't saved them before. If they think to actual outwit Ellie is something I leave open. CLONC members involved are Dr. Strangeglove, Sweet Tooth and Commander Sassafras. Sweet Tooth is the candy expert and knows how most of the combo stuff works but the problem is that somehow the gummy reacts with Glumps. Strangeglove tries to find a way to make Glumps not do that. Being useless, Commander Sassafras joins later. For him, it's all very obvious what the problem is, as the troops have no military equipment. He sents them out on the field with helmets, overlooking the fact they hardly work as the impact and approach is based on the body. (Sassafras is the military system of CLONC btw) Perhaps I can throw in Big Chief Tiny Head for his Hoodoo grudge but I dunno what he will do. Leah: Maybe after that one time he was rescued too he can be like "for ONCE I will let u"